First Glance
by thlove
Summary: First glances can be deceiving!


At first glance at the young woman cleaning her house, and you might consider her average. Brown curly hair, slender body, doing the chores the way her parents had taught her; that is to say, the muggle way. At first glance, you would see that she was a terrible singer. She just puttered around her home, readying it for company. When an average young man with red hair walked down the hall, towards the woman's flat, the wards the woman had set off to alert her to this particular person showed sounded, she froze in her rearranging the pillows for the fortyith time, and ran to the door. She threw it open, and in that instant, they changed. They went from average young adults, to two people who were so very in love with each other. The woman practically tackled the man, kissing him full on his lips, and wrapping her legs around his waist, knowing that he could and would support her. They stayed locked together fore several minutes, sharing their passion for the other through an endless kiss. Eventually, the elder woman who lived next door came out. She held a fondness for the youngsters, since they reminded her of herself and her husband of 50 years.

"Hermione, Dear." The couple broke apart, and Hermione and her companion turned to look at the old woman.

"Oh, Mrs. Wick! I'm sorry! We just, got..." Hermione blushed deeply, as her boyfriend grinned and finished for her.

"Carried away. Sorry Mrs. Wick." The man watched as Hermione hugged Mrs. Wick.

"Don't worry, Ronald. I remember what it was like to be young." She smiled dreamily.

"Yeah." Hermione snorted and Ron looked at her in surprise. "You and Mr. Wick still, know what it's like." The elder smiled, proud of the fact that she and her husband still had sex. Ron, however, blushed and seemed a little appalled.

"Blimey, you two still do it?" He seemed beyond surprised. Hermione and Mrs. Wick rolled their eyes.

"Honestly, Ronald. When we're 60, do plan on stopping making love to me?" Hermione asked, and Ron tilted his head, thinking about it in a different way.

"No." Ron pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her softly on the lips. "I plan to love you for as long as we're alive." He smiled at her. "Although," He lowered his voice so only Hermione could hear. "We have to have a first time, before we have old person sex." Hermione blushed, and the young couple bid good bye to Mrs. Wick, both heading into their respective homes.

Ron and Hermione walked over to the couch, holding hands. Neither felt awkward with their relationship. They just wanted to spend time together. As they were sitting, Ron happened to notice that the woman's shirt was slightly see through. He saw the outline of red lace and suddenly, the hormones that had fled when being caught by Mrs. Wick returned full force, and Ron pushed Hermione onto the couch, trapping her body under his, and proceeded to kiss her. Hermione responded with as much enthusiasm, and wrapped her fingers in his flaming ginger hair. They necked for a lovely long time, Ron's hands occasionally making side trips, but never going further than Hermione wanted. They finally broke apart when Ron's stomach rumbled. Hermione giggled, pushed Ron onto the floor, and jumped over him, causing him to chase after her. He proceeded to tickle her mercilessly, until she said, "Weasley is my king."

After he had released her they had an argument about the whole 'Weasley is my king' thing, while Hermione pulled out some sandwiches that she had made prior to his arrival. The argumant escaladed to them yelling at each other about random wrongs the other had done to them over the last nearly nine years. By the time that Ron had finished eating, all the while hearing Hermione tell him that he was a vacuum, they appeared to be good and frothed up. At first glance, it would seem that their good old make out session from earlier was over. That is, until Hermione launched herself into his lap, and continued to, very aggressively make out with the man of her dreams.

When the two of them finally managed to come up for air about 20 minutes later, Ron looked smug. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, and got up. The two of them moved from the kitchen to the living room, where they picked out a movie, arguing over it, of course. They popped in the movie, got settled, and not half way through, fell asleep in each other's arms, as they did most nights.

Yes, at fist glance, they seem like nothing special. But they are special. They are a couple, one in very few, who have found the love of their life. They were lucky enough to have met each other early on, and they are lucky enough to know that they want each other for many years to come. And, one day, they would have a wedding, then a house. They would have their life together, and they would have two beautiful children, who would grow up, wondering if every set of parents showed their love for each other by making them mad, then kissing passionatly. Oh how deceiveing first glances can be.

* * *

AN: Okay readers, if you noticed, I changed this story a little bit. I took out the naughty bits, and bumped down the rating. It's not perfect, but I feel a bit more comfortable with this one than I have been feeling lately with the other version. I won't be offended at all if you un-fav it. Love you guys!

Thlove


End file.
